


果糖《火积云》番外——《沉辰》2

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	果糖《火积云》番外——《沉辰》2

-

小疯子。  
闵玧其心里暗骂道——可他没想明白田柾国是因为什么这么疯，连个导火索都没有——等等，难不成导火索是自己要他拔牙吗？  
闵玧其脸贴着枕头有点呼吸不畅，他费力地扭头，“你能不能轻一点？”  
田柾国动作顿了一下，紧接着委委屈屈地趴下去亲了亲闵玧其的耳朵，“我很轻，就蹭了几下。”  
“不是。”闵玧其笑笑，“我快被你压死了。”  
田柾国连忙从他身上起来，“我......对不起，太着急了。”

闵玧其翻过身去，伸手摸了摸田柾国的脸，“我又不会跑。”  
“还说不会跑，你刚才不就是想跑吗？”田柾国跪在床边，抓着闵玧其的手在他手背上亲了几下，“其实我之前偷偷买了东西。”  
他没点明东西是什么，但闵玧其却猜到了。闵玧其开口道，“所以呢？要用吗？”  
“不知道有没有放过期。”田柾国说完自己都忍不住笑了，“好烦，没气氛了。”

“所以你为什么那么急？”闵玧其把人拉下来躺在旁边，“跟我说说。”  
田柾国犹犹豫豫，“因为拔了牙就不方便亲你了。”  
闵玧其自然不信，但他还是配合地嗯嗯两声，“可我会亲你啊。”话音刚落他就撑起身来，然后低头亲了亲田柾国，“瞎操心。”

两个人的接吻技术半斤八两，好在接吻这件事本身就不是一定要以技术取胜的——又不是比赛，只要对方喜欢就好。  
田柾国很快便反客为主，坐起来抱着闵玧其，手在后腰慢慢摩拭。  
闵玧其主动拉着田柾国的手往自己衣服下面摸，“东西过期了就别用。”  
“嗯？”田柾国亲的迷迷瞪瞪。  
“我又不是女人。”闵玧其点到为止，“傻不傻？”

-

去看牙医的一路上田柾国都很紧张，所以闵玧其也不敢让他开车，把人安顿在副驾驶又给他塞了盒热好的牛奶。  
田柾国咬着吸管双眼放空，他还想挣扎一下，“哥哥，不去看牙医可以吗？”  
“不行，昨天我们说好的。”闵玧其抽空抬手摸摸他的头，“有我陪着你呢，不要怕。”  
“这个不是怕，是抗拒。”田柾国不自觉都抽了抽，“我们现在调头还来得及。”

他觉得自己还是没准备好，没准备好真的对闵玧其做那样的事。  
想，肯定是想，但光是想完、爽完，还是会担心对方不舒服。昨天在床上亲到他整个人都不好了，闵玧其后来往下一摸他就差点直接射出来——闵玧其很配合地脱了裤子，但田柾国手都不敢往后面伸，最后干脆是把闵玧其的双腿抱住扛起来，只在腿肉间磨......  
他能感觉到当时闵玧其在发抖，但那种带着错觉的快感是压倒性的，停不下来也没空思考别的。  
“再往前一点。”闵玧其突然开口。  
田柾国不明所以地照做了，结果在下一次从腿肉中顶出去时顶到了闵玧其的手掌。两种不同的触感交替着给了他刺激，一个柔软滚烫，一个干燥温柔——顶了十来下以后闵玧其的掌心也湿润了。没开灯的房间里田柾国看不到闵玧其的表情。可黑暗给了他更多的想象力，田柾国咬着嘴唇加快了顶弄的速度，最后全部射在了闵玧其的腿和小腹上。

“吸管都快被你咬烂了。”闵玧其调侃道，“行了，又不是今天就要拔牙，别那么紧张。”  
田柾国拉着闵玧其的手，“这可是你说的，不能反悔。”

——结果拍完片子去找医生看时，田柾国就没能从牙医床上下来。  
开始是站在牙医电脑后面看的片。现在的机器很便捷，去一楼拍好牙片以后都不用等，直接上楼去医生办公室就直接能在电脑上看到。医生说的那些专业词汇田柾国不是很懂，大概就是说他的智齿长得不太好，肯定是要拔的。  
闵玧其凑过去看了一眼，“医生，他的智齿是横着长得吧？”  
“嗯。”医生抓着笔在电脑屏幕上指了指，“左右两边、上下都是。如果不拔的话，这颗牙齿就会往旁边长，大牙就会受到挤压，等到那个时候就更麻烦。”  
闵玧其似懂非懂地点点头，“你听到没？就跟你说要拔。”  
田柾国也有点被吓到了，“那是一起拔吗？”

医生被他逗笑了，“两边一起拔的话，你还怎么吃饭？都是一边一边来的。”  
“这时候这么勇敢？”闵玧其打趣道。  
田柾国悄悄抓了一把闵玧其的手，装凶冲他呲呲牙。  
“来，在这边床上躺着吧，我再看一看。”医生戴上口罩，示意田柾国动起来。  
田柾国以为真的只是看一下，结果躺上去张嘴以后就发现医生并不只是看一看——“你是家属？”

“他哥哥。”闵玧其站在旁边答道。  
“好，一会儿拿单子去交钱。”医生说完就看向床上的田柾国，“今天拔哪边？”田柾国稀里糊涂就选了左边，等他从床上下来已经是十五分钟以后了。

医生的技术过关，拔牙动作十分麻利。  
打麻药的时候田柾国叫了一声，然后就没什么知觉了，只知道医生在他嘴巴里敲来弄去，然后血流出来，又被塞进了纱条和棉花止血......大致流程是这样，田柾国也没有很清楚。在他被针戳得叫出声以后，闵玧其就不动声色地站到了旁边，把手递给他握住。  
麻药是很管用的，痛过开始那一阵就没什么感觉，但田柾国还是乖乖握着闵玧其的手，可怜兮兮地用手指在对方掌心挠。

医生见怪不怪，把拔出来的牙齿放进泡着水的塑料杯以后还调侃了一句，“这么大的人了还害怕啊？”  
闵玧其没松手，笑着应答，“对我来说也是小朋友嘛。”  
“这个哥哥倒是好。”医生把杯子举起来，“牙，要么？”  
田柾国挣扎着起来看了看自己的两颗智齿，摇了摇头。  
“嗯，那我就处理了。”医生坐回座位打了单子，“哥哥别牵着了，准备下去缴费——对了，家里有消炎药吗？”  
闵玧其说没有，又拜托医生开了止疼药。

田柾国坐在长椅上等待半小时以后的医生观察。他出来以后，就有个小朋友被妈妈带着进去看牙，不到五分钟里面就传来了小孩子撕心裂肺的哭声。田柾国不免有些同情，但想想自己也没有好到哪里去。正好闵玧其拿了药上来，他一看到对方就觉得特别委屈了，本来是要假模假样装一装让闵玧其哄哄自己的，结果入戏太深，眼泪伴着小朋友的哭声直接从眼眶里滑了下来。  
“啊？！”闵玧其都傻眼了，几步并作一步向前坐到了田柾国旁边，“麻药劲过去了？痛啊？”  
田柾国也被自己吓到，他想解释但此刻口腔里的情况让他说话都说不利索，于是越来越急，眼泪也一个劲儿地往下掉。

闵玧其找出一包纸巾来，先是帮田柾国擦了擦眼泪，又揽住人小声哄，“唉哟，别哭啦，我去接点水你把止痛药吃了就好。”  
“不是。”田柾国否认，“我......”  
闵玧其看周围没什么人，心疼地亲了亲田柾国的嘴巴——拔牙的时候嘴巴一直张着，为了方便医生操作还塞了什么工具，嘴角那里都快破了。“不说话了，我都知道。”他把药放到一边，起身去敲了敲门，“医生，药拿上来了。”  
“等等。”

开门出来的人是先前见过的医生助手，那个女孩子还年轻，出来看到田柾国红着眼睛都愣了，“他这是......”  
闵玧其摆摆手，“没什么，眼睛进东西了，刚帮他弄掉。”在外人面前还是要照顾田柾国的面子嘛，他笑着把那几盒药拿起来，“就是这些？”  
助手点点头，“麻烦你把缴费单给我。”她核对完单子跟药，“再等十分钟进去让医生看看，应该没什么问题。”

-

田柾国是被拔牙伤透了，回家以后洗把脸就去床上睡了。  
闵玧其给他找了薄被搭上，关了卧室门就去厨房准备熬粥。闵玧其怕吵到田柾国，把粥弄上以后也没回卧室，而是坐在客厅玩手机——他们预计下个月搬去新房子，日子都选好了，正好趁这个时候订一下搬家公司。

“对，两边都有电梯。”闵玧其拿着手机和客服确认，“是，上午八点左右。好，好，好，谢谢。”话还没说完就听卧室门开了，田柾国跌跌撞撞地捂着脸走出来，“好痛。”  
麻药失效了。  
闵玧其顾不得最后客服还说了什么，挂断电话就直接迎了上去，“痛醒了？”  
田柾国点点头，靠着闵玧其哼哼唧唧。  
“我去给你拿药。”闵玧其摸摸他的头，“你坐着吧。”

止痛药也要一定的时间才能发挥作用。  
田柾国枕在闵玧其的大腿上，脸颊上是闵玧其给他弄来敷脸的冰袋。脸颊的发肿程度比他想的还要夸张，尤其是在睡一觉起来后，简直就像是含了一颗鱼丸在里面。  
“饿不饿？”闵玧其低头看着田柾国，“中午就先喝粥吧，晚上我给你弄点别的。”  
“没胃口。”田柾国实话实说，“嘴巴里的味道好奇怪。”  
闵玧其也不勉强他，“那就等饿了再吃，我估计你现在也没怎么饿。”说完他笑了笑，“现在碰脸会疼吗？”  
“啊？”  
“那我亲轻一点。”


End file.
